diepio4fandomcom-20200214-history
Controls
Controls are the commands that allow your tank to move and shoot, among a variety of other helpful functions. Controls allow you to interact with the Diep.io world around you, and fight your way to the top! Note that these controls apply to an English US QWERTY keyboard. Controls may vary from keyboard to keyboard. Tank Controls *Move Up: W or ↑ *Move Left: A or ← *Move Down: S or ↓ *Move Right: D or → *Aim: Mouse Cursor *Fire: Left-Click or Space *Auto Upgrade: M+ Number according to the stat number: instant level up selected stat to max.This only works you have have enough points to spend, otherwise it will just take however many points you have and then attribute any new points gained until the Stat is fully maxed. **Drones will follow mouse when held down. (Applies to Overseer, Overlord, Necromancer, Manager, and Battleship) *Auto Fire: E **Tanks will fire automatically, and drone users will have their drones follow their cursor. It has the same effect as holding down Left-Click or Space. *Auto Spin: C **Your tank will slowly spin automatically. Useful if you play without a mouse. *Upgrade: Either click the + button next to the stat you want to upgrade, or press the number key (1-8) shown next to the upgrade. **Queue Stat: Pressing U and a number key will queue an upgrade point into the stat corresponding to the number, and will fill it automatically when an upgrade point becomes available. Pressing U and the number key multiple times will queue multiple upgrade points based on how many times you pressed the number key. If pressing U and different number keys, the upgrade points will be queue and filled in order of queuing them. Pressing U alone will cancel queued upgrade points, as well as dying. **Maximize Queue Stat: Pressing M and a number key will automatically queue upgrade points until the selected stat corresponding to the number is full. Can be cancelled by pressing U alone or by dying. *Secondary Control: Shift or Right-Click **Repel drones (Overseer, Overlord, Necromancer, Manager, Battleship, Mothership) **Move the FoV toward the cursor (Predator) **Make turrets aim away from your cursor (Auto 3 and Auto 5) Game Mode Exclusive Domination Only *Take control of / Surrender a Dominator: H **Do not repeatedly press, doing so will immediately “suicide” as H is also the control for giving up the Dominator (immediately). **This previously worked in Tag when it had a Dominator until it was removed. Sandbox Only *Level Up: K *Suicide: O *Switch Class: \ **Includes playable versions of the Mothership, Dominator, and Arena Closer. *God mode (infinite health): ; **Disabled when there are two or more people in an arena. Other *Open Console: Home (key) *Full screen: F2 **Useful on browsers where F11 is not an option. **Mac: Defaults to FN and F2. FN may be omitted by the Mac keyboard preferences. *Display server information: L **Displays latency (PING), server location, and game mode above the Map. *Show Upgrade Tree: Y **Holding the key will display further the upgrade tree, surrounding your tank. The upgrade tree slowly spins around. *Disconnect Gamepad controller: I (only when a Gamepad controller has been connected) Browser based Controls The following controls are for Windows/Mac OS. Other OS’s may use different combinations. *Full screen: F11: This is the full-screen shortcut of most browsers. **Mac: Defaults to FN and F11. FN may be omitted by the Mac keyboard preferences. *Change quality: **Ctrl and - will increase quality, making lines sharper but decreases performance (lower FPS). This is the zoom-out shortcut of browsers. **Ctrl and + will decrease quality, blurring lines but may increases performance. This is the zoom-in shortcut of browsers. **Ctrl and 0 will reset quality to default. This is the reset zoom shortcut of browsers. ***Mac: Defaults to Command instead of Ctrl. This can be changed in the Mac keyboard preferences.